CWA
CWA (Clone Wars Adventures) was an MMO created by Sony Online Entertainment (Daybreak). While the game was meant to be a social experience, so a community grew within the game unlike any other. CWA is the source from which the Night Ravens originated and grew. Few original CWA squads remain to this day, the Peoples Parliament, Dark Nebula, Stormforge Battalion, and of course Night Ravens. History Early Days In the beginning, all was peaceful. CWA and its citizens had little to no conflict, and only sought out friendly competitions and allies to explore the new world. Its citizens relied on these competitions such as racing, and dueling for income and their own personal entertainment. They would then set out to purchase upgraded weaponry, new sets of armor or clothing, and often times, materials to build inside their own houses and lots for which they could build what they wish. Golden Age After a very successful launch, CWA had been receiving countless new players and began the most progressive and peaceful era, The Golden Age. The economy of the game was at an all time high, and its citizens had begun to make the most of their daily activities. Some of its citizens had set their creative construction minds to work and had begun building wonders for tourists around the galaxy, such as Galactic Town, or Galactic Space Station. Few had achieved such creative ingenuity, as such many were not able to emulate and captivate tourists like these wonders. CWA's governing leaders would send out government officials to interact and engage with their citizens, in initially a successful attempt to keep their energy up and going. Soon the government and its high council had realized that they did not have enough officials to send out without getting swarmed by people who wanted to speak with them constantly, thus that program was shutdown. This marked the first setback that CWA had seen in its history. In mid 2011, the squad initiative would be announced where citizens could form their own groups together and assemble to promote peaceful relations with each other and the government. This would abruptly end the Golden Age. The Nova Wars With the squad initiative the hope was for better and more engagements with the CWA citizens, while this indeed was the case, there was another effect from it. This had allowed its citizens to organize better and promote their ideals, whatever they may be and spread them across CWA. The first example of this was the Dark Nebula squad which had been gaining an increasing amount of power as time went on. This particular squad had arguably the biggest and most significant impact on CWA and attempted to overthrow the government, with force. This event led to the Nova Wars, a series of battles and wars between the Nova Corporation and Dark Nebula, against an alliance of CWA squads. The Dark forces were eventually defeated, and their leader was cast out, never to be heard from again, but this changed CWA forever. The Depression After the first dramatic war, it had left scars everywhere. CWA's citizens for the first time felt let down. Many of their friends had been lost in the Nova Wars, as it was the first major military stand. To ensure efficiency, the high council of leadership was put into place, with Liam Dwyer in charge, and a class system was put into place, so people would have to be do what was ordered of their class. The high class could sit back and enjoy their wealth and fame as they were the celebrities of the game, while the middle and poor classes would have to work to make sure the game would not run down on efficiency and lose power. With the class system, anger had ensued in the middle and lower classes, while the lower class could not do much about this, the middle was the most hopeful for change. Much of the two classes had grown fond of the words and ideas of a dueler. Raiden Huttbroker. Raiden promised change within CWA, and that all citizens be treated as equals. As his ideals spread, so did his following, and Raiden appeared before Liam Dwyer the high council in an attempt to meet his demands. Raiden arrogantly demanded to be named the Leader of CWA, while continuously threatening Liam and the high council. Raiden had later convinced his followers that war was imminent, and that what was left of the high council would impose harsher restrictions to make life as hard as possible on the middle and lower classes. Chaos had spread throughout CWA, and Raiden and his followers, which he named Night Ravens.